


Snow Falling & Warm Night

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [18]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Alternate universe - everything's fine & normal, Christmas Fluff, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intimacy, M/M, Making Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Short & Sweet, Snow, Staring, Top Finn/Bottom Sean, Touching, Warm, Winter, [Just a bit], cuddling after sex, soft guys, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Sean and Finn spend Christmas together, while being in a relationship, getting closer than ever. Feeling warmth and intimacy between them.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Sean x Finn [Sinn] (Life Is Strange 2) 💙 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412557
Kudos: 7





	Snow Falling & Warm Night

**Author's Note:**

> A christmas one-shot, that's two days late, that I decided to write and post now [xD] So anyway, I hope that you all enjoy reading this ❄️💙

It was cold out there, since it's winter once again, after all. There's snow falling down, softly, onto everywhere. 

Everything was peaceful as there's a nice silence between them now. 

Both of these guys are inside, where it was warm. There was a fireplace and some lit candles, that were scented like vanilla even cinnamon, both of those things gave them some warmth. 

They were feeling warm again as they drank some hot chocolate now. 

Eventually, they started drinking alcohol, having a few beers together. They even smoked with each other, for awhile. 

They watched as they were surrounded by gray smoke, all around them and everywhere. While smoking it, feeling better from it, not thinking about that cold out there. 

It made them feel at peace again, even warm now, everything's alright and calm between them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Hours Later -_

Now it was dark out there, still cold, with a chilly breeze. There were so many lights outside, it made everywhere around there look bright and truly beautiful, lovely even. To stare at. 

That moonlight shined down and illuminated everything. Especially these two guys (through that window). In a dim lighting. 

After all that, they both headed upwards, only slightly intoxicated. Just enough to feel something. They were also feeling cold again now. 

Sean was lying down on the bed and on his back. He noticed that this other male was still here, which he was glad about, he wanted Finn to stay. He had a slight smile on his lips. 

Finn smiled softly, at that, when he had noticed this from him. He walked over to Sean. He leaned down, over him. 

He gave him a kiss, then he turned around, to leave. Until he was stopped by Sean as that other male gripped onto Finn's wrist. 

Sean gazed over at Finn. "Wait, don't leave, please stay with me.." he said to him. 

Finn just smiled once again. He nodded at that now. "Ok, fine, I will. Just because you want me to." He lays down with him, next to Sean, after he had said that. 

Sean eyed him, as quiet and silent as ever. There was something on his mind. He was wanting him and that warmth, even this closeness from Finn, but he was too shy to ask. 

Finn still noticed that though. "What is it? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" 

Sean had a blush as he talked in a quiet voice, almost in a whisper, although loud enough for Finn to hear him. "..I-I want you, I'm cold..could you warm me up?" he asked him that, at the end. 

Finn heard him and what was said. Just slightly shocked. Although he had a gentle, soft and warm smile. He made sure that Sean actually wanted this, before he did anything. "Are you sure?" 

Sean just nodded, hearing that. "..I'm sure. Yeah, I do want it. I want you." 

Finn smiled, softer than usual, after that. He pulled him over, even closer to him, gently. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had already stripped themselves. They're both naked and bare skinned, with nothing on. 

That made them feel cold, although they were warm while they were close to each other. They started touching one another, feeling their soft skin and warmth from their bare bodies. 

Finn had put on a condom and lubed his shaft, making sure that it was covered. He was pulling Sean over to him once again, now he was spreading those legs of this other male's, as he had already positioned himself. 

Sean blushed a bit, into a reddish shade, feeling flustered already. Although he lets Finn do that. He was staying there, close to this other male. 

He was already feeling that warmth from him, which he loved. He was loving this intimacy that they have and that closeness from Finn. 

Then he snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts in his faded mind. When he noticed that this other male had gotten even closer to him, than before. 

Finn pushed inside him. Slowly, carefully even. He started to thrust in Sean, feeling how warm he was. 

Sean felt the same way. He was feeling warmer than ever, already, he's also flustered again now. He was still blushing. 

Finn smiled softly once again, when he noticed this, thinking that it's adorable. Especially coming from him. 

He was still thrusting, in and out of him. In a medium pace and an even rhythm. He was making love to him, in a slow yet passionate way, while his thrusts were deep too. 

Sean moaned at that, softly, letting out a low noise. He closed his eyes, shutting them, for just a second. He was arching his body. "It's so warm.." he said, loving it. He felt loved by him, because of how close they are. 

"I know, I feel it too, it's very warm~" Finn thrusted a bit more inside Sean. He really felt how warm he was. That heat radiated from that other male's body. "Sean~" He felt a pleasurable feeling of bliss from it all. 

Sean arched his back now as he moans again. He felt that sensation and his lover's body over his own. He loved it, secretly. "..Finn~" He opens his eyes, slowly. 

Finn watched as Sean opened those dark shaded eyes, that he loved to stare at. after he said that. He was still staring at him, silently yet deeply, into Sean's eyes. He leaned down and over him. He kissed Sean, also gently again now. 

He touched him, with such gentleness, putting his fingers through Sean's hair. In those dark locks. He was feeling how smooth they are, that slight softness from it. He felt how soft those lips were from his lover. 

It was all nice, mixed in with that warmth in between them. A bit of affection and love, mixing in with this passion. 

Sean let out another hum, especially in that kiss. He was kissing him back. He stared at him too, quietly even. Into Finn's eyes. Those blue eyes that he loves. He could stare into these blue hues, that bright shade, all day long and would never look away for any time in his life. If he could. 

That kiss lasted for a bit longer as they made love passionately. Slowly, lovingly. 

They longed to stay just like that, alone together and warmer than ever, while they're so very close. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After awhile, they started cuddling, after sex. Everything was peaceful, calm even, with a nice silence between them. 

They stayed there, in that warm embrace. Their bodies against each other. They are taking in each other's warmth and sweet scents as they rested, staying quiet. They're silent while they listen to their heartbeats and breathing. 

Sean breathed calmly, quietly, while he leaned on him and closed his eyes again. He listened to Finn's heart beating as he stayed where he was. 

Finn wrapped his arms around Sean now, holding him close, with a softened smile. A loving gaze and warm gentleness in his stare, while he looked at him. He was also closing his own eyes, after awhile. 

They had fallen asleep, eventually, in that silence. That warm feeling and how close they are. It made them feel okay, even better. They stay just like that, while they feel this warmth from each other once again. 

Both guys cuddled warmly, nuzzled comfortably against one another, for a bit. 

There was silence between them, just like earlier, it's nice. They slept peacefully, feeling warmer than before, for the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this ♡


End file.
